


I'll Take Those Odds

by celeste9



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Background Relationships, Bets & Wagers, Gen, M/M, Team Dynamics, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even flirting is a team event for the Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Take Those Odds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HalfTime1030](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfTime1030/gifts).



> For halftime1030 in Fandom Stocking.

Bruce’s phone buzzed in his pocket. He turned the page of the article he was reading and then set the journal down, pulling his phone out to check it.

It was a text from Tony. Bruce debated whether or not to look at it when it buzzed again. He gave in.

The first text was a picture. It appeared to be Steve eating a slice of pizza and, indeed, the caption read, _Steve having the best pizza in NYC!!!_ Bruce rolled his eyes. This had been going on for weeks now, as Tony dragged Steve around on what everyone but Steve and Tony seemed to realize were dates. The second text read, _I didn’t tell him yet it had anchovies on it, better break it to him gently._

The phone buzzed yet again. _Oops. Sent that one to Steve by mistake._

Bruce snorted.

“I assume you’re getting the constant updates on Steve’s culinary adventures, too?”

Bruce smiled at Natasha. “Yeah. I’m pretty sure I don’t actually need this many pictures of Steve eating.”

Natasha tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Well, think of it this way. You’re getting a front row seat to their painfully slow flirtation.”

“I’m pretty sure I don’t need that, either.”

Natasha laughed. “Come on, let’s find Clint. He’s taking bets now.”

“Bets?”

“How long until Stark debauches Captain America. Or you can take the long odds that Steve jumps him first. You in?”

They both looked at their phones in unison. This time it was, _Steve pouts because I made him eat gross little fish._

“My money’s on tonight,” Bruce said and started digging through his pockets for cash.

**_End_ **

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Team Building (The Texting In Reverse Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4109077) by [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan)




End file.
